


Ideas

by ShiftyArchfey



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, OR IS IT, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, completely wrong use of a magic hand, teasing while walking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiftyArchfey/pseuds/ShiftyArchfey
Summary: Even before agreeing, Tomoe had regretted hearing him out. Tsagaan always came up with new “ideas” to try, most of them not all that bad considering she did like it when he paid attention only to her. But this one...
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Tomoe Naeuri/Tsagaan Dotharl
Kudos: 5





	Ideas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Riessene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riessene/gifts).



> Unedited!

Even before agreeing, Tomoe had regretted hearing him out. Tsagaan always came up with new “ideas” to try, most of them not all that bad considering she did like it when he paid attention only to her, but some clearly toeing the line of her own comfortability.  
Like this one. The soft caress made her release a sigh equally soft, the gentleness of it almost unlike him if she had not known he used those exact ways to tease and not please. They weren’t among people, walking on the green pastures, sheep dotting them like seeds on a bun. That was his concession to her, the semi privacy of being in the open without being watched, the thrill of discovery still existing but less likely than it would have been in the middle of the camp. No way was she going that far. 

Another caress, whisperlike, slow and gentle like a feather over skin, only it was magic, the corporeal copy of a familiar hand making her steps just a bit uneven. She wouldn’t look up to him though, the blue on her cheeks already an indicator of his success in getting her aroused and she did not want to see the self-satisfied smirk he would be wearing for sure. Tomoe knew him well. And unfortunately, he knew her well too. The caress resumed, curious as if he hadn’t just eaten her out yesterday and this was the first time Tsagaan was touching her. The gall of it made her fume, but she would not give him the satisfaction of seeing her succumb to his ministrations. She knew very well that every concession she made would be used against her and, while she knew eventually she would fail, she would damn well make him work for it. He owed her as much.

The press of a finger, not warm yet not cold, to her clit was enough however to make her inhale sharply and the answering chuckle from somewhere above her head made her want to kick him in the shins. Or the crotch. Or just make him get on with it already, she was getting tired. Or impatient. Whatever. But she was going to stay focused, she’d promised herself to not give in to easily. The wetness building up between her thighs spoke another language though and she could feel the smug expression as the digit started to glide rather than rub. Tomoe knew he could feel her, Tsagaan’s magic as much a part of him as that insufferable demeanor when it came to bedroom activities. 

But, then again, she was starting to feel it too, his excitement about trying out something new got to her. It always did. There was a joy in watching him figure out a convoluted way of making her come, making her feel like she was flying. Not like she flew on the yol, Tsagaan’s warm body at her back the only thing keeping her from falling down the giant bird, but more safe, secure. She knew he would never let her go, leave her hanging more than she could take. They had discovered those boundaries a while ago and he made sure to toe them but never cross. It was comforting, letting herself go. 

Not now, not yet. He needed to work more, to make up for the teasing touches he’d been administering the long walk before they had reached the pasture, before they had officially started. He’d been a bit overeager and she had let her displeasure known, then. He had apologized in that way of his that made it seem like he was genuinely sorry while she knew that was only partially true. She’d just use it against him later, Tomoe thought. The curious probe at her entrance disrupted fantasies of revenge and she gasped as the slick gave way to let the magic digit slip inside without much resistance. The sound elicited another low chuckle but she could not even find the energy for a glare as the finger began to move, slow and steady while she was struggling to keep pace with the longer legs of the man accompanying her. Truly, infuriating.

“Is everything alright?” The low, concerned whisper at her ear made her flinch as she finally looked towards Tsagaan. As acting went, the worry on his face seemed real, but they both knew better. The digit inside of her had been joined by a second one the instant he had started talking, her answering gasp and tripping messing up the perfectly fine glare she’d prepared for him. Bastard. He held her with one hand, the other behind his back still, where she could not see the movements his fingers made as the double inside her mimicked them perfectly. Righting herself with a huff, she finally managed the glare but he just smiled, crooking his fingers just so, hitting that spot he’d always managed to find at the most inopportune time. Her moan was louder this time, a hand extending to grasp at his arm to steady herself as they started walking again.

It was but a few steps later when the pressure began to increase and the pounding of blood in her ears heightened as the thumb of the magic hand began to circle her clit with practiced movements, her walking seemingly not affecting its effectiveness on her. Her grip on Tsagaan’s arm had changed to him holding her up, leading her at a leisurely pace as she gasped with the rhythm of his ministrations. When it came to giving her pleasure, his mouth was the first thing she’d chose and his fingers a close second. Now that the fingers were not technically his, she thought she would manage better, hold out longer, but he knew his way around her body by now and was not afraid to use that knowledge to his advantage. 

The movements became faster, gradually harder too, up to the point she had to stand completely still to suppress the shudders running through her body. His steadying presence at her side was as infuriating as it was comforting and Tomoe leaned towards him in search for something, anything. He took her shoulders in his arms, the side embrace holding her upright as her breathing quickened and her legs started to buckle every now and then whenever he had hit that spot inside of her just right. A soft kiss was pressed to the crown of her hair, Tsagaan softly muttering filthy encouragements, throwing away the charade of the concerned lover. The soft caress of the thumb holding her shoulders coupled with the more fierce one circling her clit made her lean her head towards the warmth of his neck, her breaths coming in short bursts as she feels her climax approaching. 

She wasn’t going to stop it though. The pleasure already coursing through her body had her gripping his arm with a force that may have made him wince but she did not notice, too lost in it. Her climax was approaching, they both could feel it. Angling her head, she had not noticed he had walked her over to a boulder to lean against to free his arm, the kiss on her lips had just the right nip of teeth to make her moan into it, arching into the touch. This, he could not magically recreate at least. The fingers below though… Well, those may be used again, she decided as her climax washed over her. She had closed her eyes somewhere before, Tsagaan kissing her with abandon, enjoying the feeling of her shuddering in his arms as she rode the orgasm out, moans being caught by lips and tongue. A shuddering breath escaped her lips as the kiss ends, having lasted long enough to make her head spin. or was that the orgasm? She wasn’t so sure anymore. 

The steadying weight of Tsagaan at her side and the rock at her back had her leaning even closer to her lover, snuggling to enjoy the afterglow as he softly stroked her shoulders, fluttering kisses pressed on her temple and cheeks, words of praise from his mouth all giving a soft background noise to the cotton-like feeling covering her thoughts. Waking up from that was always a revelation, the realization of reality getting clearer and more coherent, a contrast to the pleasure she had been subjected to. The low rumble of Tsagaan’s voice next to her ears and the occasional nip hidden in his kisses slowly dispersed the fog and she could see clearly now. With a soft sigh, she gave him one more good snuggle before she put just a bit of distance between them, her sign of showing him to reel back the affection a bit. He obeyed, rather pleased though with an expression that really, really made her want to kick him this time for nobody had the right to look that smug. 

“Felt good?” He asked, clearly knowing the answer and her deadpan stare only made him laugh. “Thought so. Well, what do you say? Go back or take a detour, hm?” 

“...” His audacity made her stumble across the words she had been trying to form but then again, she should have suspected it. The blush that still had to fade from her cheeks was answer enough for him though and he leaned in for another kiss as his hands started caressing her face, slowly reaching lower to stroke her collarbones and- Why did it feel like four hands?

Oh, she was going to get back at him for that.

Later, though.


End file.
